POLTI INDEX
This part is raw and unfixed. ALPHABETICAL INDEX Of the Plays, Novels, Etc., Classified in the Situations of this Work A Ajax Locrian, by Aeschylus Ajax Locrian, by Sophocles Alca1de of Zalamea (The), by Calderon Alceste, by Sophocles " by Euripides dd by Buchanan dd by Hardy by Quinault by Lagrange-Chancel id by Sainte-Foie by Coypel by Dorat by Gluck di by H. Lucas by de Vauzelles Alcmene, by Aeschylus Alcmeon, by Sophocles Alcmeon, by Euripides Aletes and Erigone, by Sophocles Alexander, by Sophocles Alexander, by Euripides Alexander, by Metastasio Alexander, by Racine Almanzor, by Heine Alope, by Euripides Alzire, by Voltaire Amazones (Lea), by Mazel Arnelie, by Voltaire Amhra, by Grangeneuve Ami Fritz (L’) by Erckmann-Chatrian Amour, by Hennique Amphitryon, by Sophocles Anarghara-ghava (Hindu, anonymous) Ancetre (L’), by Siint-Saens Andre del Sarte, by Musset Ancien (L’) by Richepin Andromache, by Euripides Andromaqt.e, by Racine Andromeda, by Euripides Andromeda, by Sophocles Andromede, by P. Corneille Ane de Buridan (L’), by de. Flers and INDEX OF PLAYS, NOVELS, ETC. |147 |- |Angelo, by Hugo |XXV |C |1 |- |Angles du Divorce (Les), by BioIlay |XXVIII |E | |- |Antigone, by Metastasio |XIV |B |1 |- |`by Sophocles |XX |A |3 |- |idbyEuripides |XX |A |S |- |idby Alamanni |rowspan = "2"|XX |rowspan = "2"|A |rowspan = "2"|3 |- |rowspan = "2"|diby Alfieri |$$De$$DeleteCell$$leteCell$$ | |- |XX |A |3 |- |Antiope, by Extripides |II |B |1 |- |Antoinette Sabrier, by Coolus |XXV |C |3 |- |Antony and Cleopatra, by Shakespeare |XXII |A |4 |- |Aphrodite, by Louys |XXII |A |3 |- |Ap5tre (L’), by Loyson |XXVII |D |2 |- |Appius and Virginia, by Webster |XXIV |A |3 |- |Apprentie (L’) by Geffroy |XX |C | |- |Apres moi, by Bernstein |XXV |D |1 |- |Archelaus, by. Euripides |VI |C |1 |- |Argent (L’), by Zola |VI |B | |- |Argives (The), by Aeschylus |III |A |1 |- |Arlene, by T. Corneille |VI |D |1 |- |Arlesienne (L’), by Daudet and Bizet |XXII |A |5 |- |colspan = "2"|Armee dans is Ville (L’), by Jules Romains VIII |B |2 |- |Arsene Lupin, by Leblanc |V |A | |- |Artaxerxes, by Metastasio |XXXIII |D |2 |- |Artemire, by Voltaire |XXXII |C |2 |- |’ Article 301, by Duval XXIV | |C | |- |Ascanio, by Saint-Saens |XXIV |C | |- |Aa de 4 elle (L’), by Decourcelle |XXVII |D |3 |- |Assommoir (L’), by Zola |XXII |C |2 |- |Atalanta, by Aeschylus |IV |B | |- |Athalie, by Racine |XXXI |A |2 |- |Athamas, by Aeschylus |XVI |A |1 |- |Atree et Thyeste, by Crebillon |XIII |A |2 |- |Attentat (L’), by Capus and Descaves |XXIV |A |7 |- |Attila, by P. Corneille |XXIV |A |4 |- |Attila, by Werner |III |A |1 |- |Angelis by Euripides |I |B |2 |- |Automne (L’), by Adam and Mourey |VIII |B |2 |- |Autre Danger (L’), by Donnay |XIV |B |4 |- |Aventures de Gavroche (Les), by Darlay and Marot |XXXV | | |- |Aveu (L’), by Sarah Bernhardt |XXV |C |4 |- |B | | | |- |Bacchantes (The), by Euripides |XXXI |A |1 |} ---- Banque de l’Univers (La), by Grenet C Cinq doigts de Birouk (Les), by Coeur a ses raisons (Le), by de Flers Coeur revelateur (Le), by Laumann, after Conquete de la Tolson d’or (La), by P. Cor Conspiration du general Malet (La), by de Courtisane de Corinth (La), by Carre and Crime d’un autre (Le), by Arnold and Ren Croisade des Enfantelets francs (La); by. ---- D . ---- Divorce de Sarah Moore (Le), by Rozier INDEX OF PLAYS, NOVELS, ETC. |163 |} 1 Homme de proie (L’), by Lefevre and I ---- ---- INDEX OF PLAYS, NOVELS, ETC. Iphigenie a Aulis, by Racine Iphigenia in Tauris, by Euripides Israel, by Bernstein Won, by Aeschylus " by Sophocles Jack the Ripper, by Bertran and Jack Tempete, by Elzear Jacobines (Les), by Hermant Jacobites (Les), by Coppee Jacques Bonhomme, by Maujan Jacques Damour, by Zola Jalousie, by Vacquerie Jarnac, by Hennique and Gravier Jean Cevenol, by Fraisse Jephthe, by Buchanan " by Boyer Jerusalem Delivered, by Tasso Jen de la Feuillee (Le), by Adam de la Halle VII Jeu de Robin et de Marion (Le), by Adam Jocelyn, by Lamartine Joie de vivre (La), by Zola and VII Judgment of Arms (The), by Aeschylus XII K King John, by Shakespeare and VI Theuriet Marchande de sourires (La), by Judith MaHage d’Andre (Le), by Lemaire and de Mariage de Mlle Beulemans (Le), by and XIX and XIX Mere meurtrier de son enfant (La), Miracle Montansier (La), by Jeoffrin, de Flers and N Nouveau Monde (Le), by Villiers de l’Isle Nuit de Saint-Jean (La), by Erckmann 0" 11 Othon, by Corneille |— |colspan = "2"|B 1 s |- |Page blanche, by Devore |XXV |colspan = "2"|C 1 |} Pain d’autrui (Le), by Ephraim and ---- ---- ---- ---- Powers of Darkness (The), by Tolstoi Q Quarts d’heure (Les), by. Gulches and R Reine aux trois fils (La), Miracle of Notre- ---- and XXXV Roi sans couronne (Le), by St. Georges Roman d’une Conspiration (Le), by Route d’Emeraude (La), by Demolder and S Saint-Ignace d’Antioch, Miracle of Notre- ---- P Taverne des Trabans (La), by Erckmann Tchitra Yadjgna, by Vedanyatha Temptation of Saint Anthony (The), by ---- ---- Twenty-fourth of February ’(The), by U Une famille au temps de Luther, by V - Veuve joyeuse (La), by Ideilhac, Leon and Victory of Arjuna (The), by Cantchana Victory of Pradyoumna (The), by Samara W Worst is not Always Certain (The), by ALPHABETICAL INDEX OF AUTHORS A 173 Auge de Lassus: La Conspiration de On B 176THIRTY-SIX DRAMATIC SITUATIONS | | |- |Balsac: Les Illusions perdues |XXX |C |1 |- |Barbier: Indigne |V |B | |- |Barlatier: La Morte |XXIV |B |8 |- |Basset: Les Grands |XXXIII |A |3 |- |Bataille: L’Enchantement |XIV |A |4 |- |"liftman Colibri |XXII |C |1 |- |"La Vierge folle |XXV |B |9 |- |"Le Scandale |XXXIV |B |2 |- |Beaubourg: L’Image |XXIV |B |8 |- |11Dieu au pas Dieu |XXIX |A |3 |- |Beaumont: The Two Noble Kinsmen |XIV |C | |- |diValentinian |XXXIII |D |4 |- |Becque: Les Corbeaux |VII |B | |- |Bell: Catharine la Batarde |XXXIII |D |1 |- |Bergerat: Vidocq |III |C | |- |"Myrane |XXV |B |7 |- |’•Fiore de Frileuse |XXVII |B |2 |- |Berlioz: Les Troyens |I |B |1 |- | |and XX |B |3 |- |Bernard: Mon ami Tenny |XXIV |A. |7 |} 12 Secret Vengeance for Secret it ---- " ---- E francs F G 186 |THIRTY-SIX DRAMATIC SITUATIONS |- |Hervieu: Le Course du flambeau |XXI |colspan = "2"|E |- |Si Le Male |XXIV |colspan = "2"|A 12 |- |colspan = "3"|and XXV |C 2 |- |" |Les Tenailles |XXV |C 1 |- |" |Connais-toi |XXV_ |C 3 |- |" |L’Enigme |XXV |D 1 |- |Hirsch: En greve |XXIV |colspan = "2"|A 7 |- |Hornung: Raffles |V |colspan = "2"|A |- |Hroswitha: Abraham |XX |colspan = "2"|D |- |Hugo: Mangeront-ils? |.I |colspan = "2"|A 3 |- |colspan = "3"|and XXIV |A 3 |- |St Lucrece Borgia |VI |colspan = "2"|C 3 |- |colspan = "3"|XIX-B 1, XIX D, XXIII B 1 and XXXII |A 2 |- |s. Lea Ittmeaux |VII |colspan = "2"|A |} and XXXV I J and XXXV Kouan-han-king: The Resentment of Te L Lemonnier: Le Droit au bonheur " |Le Posse& |} Leneru (Mme.): Les Affranchis Leon: La Veuve joyeuse " La Divorcée Lenetre: Varennes Leroux: Les Lys Leasing: Damon Emilia Galotti Linant: Conte de Noel Livet: Nick Carter Longepierre: Electre Lope de Vega: The Labors of Jacob World JIX The Abduction of Helen X Aimer sans savoir qui XIX and XXXIII M The Blue Bird |colspan = "2"|IX |- |Pelleas and Melisande |colspan = "2"|XIV |- |Monna Vanna |colspan = "2"|XXXII |- |The Seven Princesses |colspan = "2"|XXXVI |- |" |The Intruder |XXXVI |- |Maffei: Merope |colspan = "2"|XIX |- |Mairet: Sophonisbe |colspan = "2"|XX |- |Maldagne (Mme.): La Boscotte |colspan = "2"|XXXIII |- |Manfredi: Semiramis |colspan = "2"|XXVI |- |Manzoni: Adelghis |colspan = "2"|V |} ---- ---- N P R S Samara Dikchita: The Victory of Prad ---- ---- V |A |- |and XXXIII |C 3 |- |VIII |A 1 |- |XIV |B 3 |- |and XXVI |B 2 |- |XVIII |A 2 |- |XXIV |B 2 |- |XXX |A 3 |- |XXXII |B 3 |} V and XXXV XV and XIII V VI and XII VI XXXV XI |B 2 |} XIV XVIII T V " Les Enfants du capitaine Grant XXXV W ---- |XVIII |colspan = "2"|A 1 |- |Zaccone: La Cellule No. 7 |III |colspan = "2"|B 3 |- |Zamacois: Bohemos |XXIV |colspan = "2"|A 9 |- |colspan = "3"|Zamora: Don Juan |V |- |Zola: Le Rave |I |colspan = "2"|B 2 |- |" La Debacle |VI |colspan = "2"|A 1 |- |colspan = "3"|" L’Argent |VI |- | |and XVII |colspan = "2"|A 2 |- |" Germinal |V1II |colspan = "2"|B 2 |- |La Terre |XIII |colspan = "2"|B I |- | |and XXX |colspan = "2"|C |- |Therese Raquin |XV |colspan = "2"|A 1 |- |colspan = "3"|and XXXIV |A 4 |- |La Bete humaine |XVI |colspan = "2"|A 2 |- |" L’CEuvre |XX |colspan = "2"|A 4 |- |La Joie de vivre |XXI |colspan = "2"|A 2 |- |colspan = "3"|and XXIV |B 7 |- |" La Faute de l’abbe Mouret |XXII |colspan = "2"|A 1 |- |La Conquete de Plassans |XXII |colspan = "2"|A 2 |- |Nana |XXII |colspan = "2"|A 6 |- |L’Assommoir |XXII |colspan = "2"|C 2 |- |Le Capitaine Burle |XXII |colspan = "2"|C 1 |- |" Jacques Damour |XXV |colspan = "2"|C 2 |- |" Pot-bouille |XXV |colspan = "2"|C 7 |- |" Renee |XXVI |colspan = "2"|B 2 |} ---- ANONYMOUS category:uncategorized